A Chilling Resemblance
by Taintie
Summary: Demeter realizes Munkustrap and Macavity are more alike than anyone could have guessed, and proves she's very different from both.


Three years since that Jellicle Ball.

Three years since Macavity had tried to take her back.

Take her back after she had left him and his abusive ways.

She had become mates with Munkustrap not long after; he was so caring, so kind, it only seemed right. He had helped nurse her back to mental and emotional health. Things would be better with him, she'd thought. It had been a shock to find he was Macavity's brother, but he was different. He was so different.

She had thought.

He was still the same caring and loving thing around the others. He had been in a slump when the kittens finally grew enough to be considered adults, but when Victoria had had her kitten he quickly was back to normal, happy to run this way and that for the sake of their comfort. Demeter had been happy to hear about this, because not long after the kitten's birth she became pregnant. Unlike past times with Macavity, she was excited. When Macavity found she was pregnant he had always called her a whore and a slut and beat her until she lost the kitten.

Munkustrap wouldn't be the same.

Then he had found out... he didn't seem excited. It caught him by surprise, it seemed. He appeared scared. She had expeced a happier reaction. Who wouldn't? The same tom that gladly coddled another queen's kit seemed distressed to find he was having his own. After a week all seemed fine, until he came up behind her and bumped into her while she at atop a pile of junk.

She fell and tumbled downward.

She lost the kitten.

But it had been an accident.

She was depressed for months, understandably. An accidental bump from her own mate had caused the loss of their kitten. He apologized the night after, seeming distant despite her tear-stained cheeks. She told him it was fine and curled up beside him to sleep. It had been an accident, after all. A greeting gone wrong. This sort of thing happened sometimes, it was just not time. But when she woke the next morning, her tom was gone. Those months of her depression she was left to suffer alone. The silver tabby hah wrapped himself up in other affairs, concentrating on his job and his job alone. She was even mroe upset at this, but brought no attention to it. Sometimes he did this. It was his way of coping.

But he was ignoring her...

She had found herself thinking back to the very first months she had been Macavity's mate. He had been caring, too. He had loved her and showed her affection she had deserved. Until that first time she found she was pregnant. He'd shoved her down a pile of junk and she'd lost the kitten. After that he was distant in his own thoughts, there but not noticing her. He had slowly started looking less and less appealing, getting so lost in his own mind he forgot about his body.

Munkustrap wouldn't...?

No, he wouldn't.

But when he walked into their den oen night, something that she found he did rarely, he looked a little scraggly.

At that point, she started to grow apprehensive.

But no, that was foolish! She couldn't compare her tom to that monster. They were nothing alike. He was just really busy lately, that was it.

That night he actually stayed with her. This both excited and scared her. She missed him greatly, missed the way he used to be. She'd given him a kiss goodnight and curled up against him for sleep. It had been so comforting to do that; she hadn't done it in so long. She missed it. She missed his love and affections. She missed everything about him. It was almost like he had died. But now he was back in her arms, so now everything felt right. At least for that night...

He was gone that morning. She was upset again. But she had grown used to being alone. It didn't really matter by now.

But he came home again, two nights later. She didn't know where he stayed those nights he wasn't home. She didn't think he was with another queen. He seemed too tired. He always seemed tired and occupied when she saw him out and around the junkyard. Even when there seemed like nothing to do. Nothing at all...

But that night something happened. Something bad. Soemthing unimaginable.

He came inside, and she asked how he'd been.

Then he hit her.

He hit her.

It was just a small bruise. He seemed so shocked with himself. She forgave him. It scared her so much. So much. For the first time in a year he'd crawled into her lap for comfort. He used to do it often when he was stressed. Now it was comfort for what he'd done to her. And she was even more shocked that she was doing it. She was actually comforting him for his terrible feelings.

She decided she needed to leave. She needed out of this.

But she loved him still...

She told him how frightened she was that he was never around, how much she needed him. He seemed so regretful. So ashamed that he'd left her alone.

The next two weeks he came home every night. It was just like it used to be. He came home, they talked, they laughed, and they would make love. He even started to look better again.

She even forgot this step in the pattern.

But then... she didn't even know what she did. He just got irritated at her. All she had said was good morning. He got irritated, and he smacked her in the face and left. No sorry. Nothing. She had stared off in shock. It ahd all been going so well. And now this again... this again... she couldn't do this. No. There was no way.

When he came home that night she anounced she was leaving. As she walked out the door, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"You're not leaving. I need you." She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. He repeated how much he loved her, how much he needed her. She couldn't leave because of that. All she could do was sob loudly, trying to figure out how she could have been so stupid. It had been the same. All of it. She had just hoped the silver tabby was different. That it was just a phase. And now, now, she was paying for it. Paying for it again...

And this time, no one would believe her.

The tabby treated others just the same. Just the same he always did.

The night was terrifying. At was all the same. All the same as it had been with Macavity. A painful night. She couldn't understand what had happened to her silver hero.

The next day they went out to the junkyard together, and he treated her like he used to out in the open.

Three years now.

Three years things had changed.

The past year it was the same.

She cried softly against him once more, thinking abut it again. Replaying it all in her mind. And this time, she couldn't get out. Every night she suffered the emotional, mental, and physical abuse. And every morning he was a loving tom. She couldn't get out. She could never get out. He hurt her less when she was quiet. When she screamed he got even more excited. But she couldn't always keep silent.

She wanted desperately to clean the blood off her gold fur, but she always had to sleep with it. Every time he made her bleed, she had to. He wanted her to. He'd clean it off himself in the morning. She was his pet now. Now, she was nothing more than a toy.

It was all the same.

All the same...

And neither one of the bastards would just kill her.

She just wanted to die.

But sometimes her mind would slip back...

Back to the way things used to be...

And she cried happily.

And convinced herself that tom was in the silver tabby somewhere still.

Maybe he'd come and visit her again.

Because she loved him.

She didn't want to leave that tom.

But she wanted to kill the one that she met every night.

That morning, she gave him a smile as he woke. She purred as he cleaned her off. She hid the knife in her paw.

And she smiled when he found it.

She laughed playfully as she slashed it across his throat.

And kissed him when all he did was stare into space.

Before slashing the knife across her own wrists.

She could meet the tom she loved in Heaviside.

Or Hell.

She knew they both belonged there.

But soon it didn't matter.

Because the world had faded into black.

* * *

_'A Chilling Resemblance' makes very little sense, most likely. I really just wanted to write. I had a basic idea (Munkustrap turning into Macavity, basically) and ran with it. This what happened. Rather dark, really. I like it though. The writing style is choppy and probably annoying but it works. -shrug-_

_Like it or don't, just enjoy what happens when I let my fingers flow._

_I apologize for the double-upload; the thing did something stupid that I couldn't live with._


End file.
